Hard
by lezonne
Summary: Scorpius always wondered what Lucius Malfoy did to make everyone miss him so much, especially his wife. When he comes of age, he gets to find out. Written for the Collect Them All Challenge card #110, the Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp prompt #11, the Hunger Games Competition part 1 the sorting, and the Family Boot Camp prompt #42.


Written for the _Collect Them All Challenge _card #110, the _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp _prompt #11 (in the end, it doesn't matter), the _Hunger Games Competition_ part 1 the sorting, and the _Family Boot Camp _prompt #42 (hard).

* * *

Hard

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does grandma never speak?"

Draco looked up from his paperwork, meeting his sons eyes. "She speaks Scorpius, just not very often. Grandma hasn't been up to talking in a long time."

"Mum says it's because of grandpa," he muttered, fiddling with his fingers. At the age of twelve Scorpius was a rather insightful young boy, with a few too many questions. "And the kids at school say that grandpa was a bad man."

"Scorpius," his father sighed, standing. His son stood on the other side of the desk, staring at his father. "We've been over this. Don't listen to the children at school, okay? Yes, your grandfather made some bad choices, but in the end he redeemed himself. In the end he made a choice that saved a lot of lives."

"People say that too," his son agreed, nodding. "But what did he do? Nobody wants to tell me why he died or why grandma is so very quiet."

"It's complicated," his father replied quickly, glancing back at his work. "When you're older I'll explain it to you."

"You told me that when I was six dad. When are you really going to tell me?"

Draco sighed, running fingers through his hair. "When you come of age. When you're as old as I was when my father died, I will tell you the story."

"How old were you?"

He smiled softly at that, knowing his son would ask that question. "It's a secret."

Accepting the fact that his father would tell him nothing more, Scorpius turned and left the room. He knew his mother was out in the rose garden where grandmother occasionally spent her time, but he didn't want to speak to either of them at prior. For now, he wished to be alone.

What did Lucius Malfoy do all those years ago that made him such a hero? He'd heard more than enough rumors at school, but no one seemed to know the real story. Harry Potter's son Albus seemed to know something, but he was never up to sharing his story. Whatever he knew was something he chose to keep secret. Even his younger siblings didn't seem to know whatever he did.

Rounding a corner he nearly bumped into someone. Stumbling back, he glanced up and was surprised to see his grandma. He thought she was out in the gardens.

"Oh, grandma! Fancy meeting you." He flashed her a smile, always trying to make conversation with the quiet widow. "Have you had lunch yet? Perhaps we can go down and eat together."

She said nothing to that, but a smile flittered across her face. Extending a hand she reached forward and grasped his own. Narcissa was not a tall woman, and even at twelve Scorpius' lengthy form was almost as large as her own.

They walked quietly to the kitchen together, Scorpius leading the way. They munched on some fruit was they waited for the elves to bring out some lunch.

"Your broach is lovely. Did grandfather give it to you?"

Just like his father, Scorpius knew how to get information out of people. Narcissa instinctively reached up to cover the butterfly broach on her breast, a gift from her late husband indeed. She set the fruit she was eating aside, standing at his question.

"I didn't mean to upset you-"

"Some things are better left alone," she muttered, stunning him into silence. Only rarely did Narcissa speak, and he hadn't heard her voice in a long time. He'd already been home two weeks for summer vacation and this was the first time he'd heard her speak.

"Grandma-"

But she was already leaving the room, her long worm cloak billowing out as she departed. Scorpius sat back in his seat, staring after her. Did he say something wrong? He was just being curious…

* * *

"You need to leave her alone son. She doesn't like to talk about the past. It's a blemish in her mindset, a pain she cannot escape."

"But mum, I haven't asked in almost a year. Last time I even brought it up was over summer break."

"That was only six months ago Scorpius. Lucius may have died many years ago, but the wound is still fresh to Narcissa. She has yet to recover."

He crossed his arms, looking away from his mother. They sat in the familiar rose garden over Christmas break, the snow having not yet fallen that year. It was still warm enough to sit out there.

"Why is she still so upset though? Grandfather died almost thirteen years ago- no, fourteen. He died before I was even born. Why is she still so stuck on him?"

"You're father believes that his parents were truly in love Scorpius," Astoria replied, looking off towards the woods. "And I have to say I agree with him. He saw how much they loved one another for a very long time. So when Lucius died, it was a painful blow to Narcissa- to grandma. Something like that is not easily forgotten."

"But if she doesn't learn to let go the despair will eat her alive. I got to learn about depression this year."

"So I see. Your father works with grandmother all the time trying to make her see the light son. But she's very withdrawn. He says he hasn't seen a twinkle in her eyes since the day he died."

"So she's just going to continue being said forever?"

Astoria shrugged, uncertain. "There's no way of knowing Scorpius, but you are right. It is hard for a person to continue living until they stop being afraid."

"You think grandma's afraid of something? Well, what is it?!"

She prused her lips, looking down. "Perhaps I said too much."

"No! No mum, tell me." He placed his hands on top of his mum's, smiling. "I want to help her. She's been so sad for far too long."

"You really are a warm-hearted Slytherin aren't you son?" she asked, chuckling.

"I just want to help her. She seems very lost without her husband."

"Yes, she is," Astoria muttered. "Honestly I don't know what can be done for your grandmother. She is broken on the inside because she lost her husband through a selfless act. She values what he did at the end of his life, but he also paid the ultimate price- his life."

"Why did he die mum? Dad won't tell me what happened to him. I just know that he died at the end of the war."

She smiled then, flipping her hands over to squeeze her son's in return. "Let's just say that he saved his family. The war was a rough time for everyone. In the end, it doesn't matter what a person did with their life son. But he did what he had to in his last few moments to ensure that his son and wife would live on past it."

"So he sacrificed himself? Well, what happened? Did Voldemort turn against them?"

"Shh now, we won't speak like that." She looked up towards the windows, apparently searching for her husband. "Voldemort was a very dangerous person honey, and an impactful figure on your father's life. He will be the one to tell you what really happened."

"But dad said he won't tell me until I come of age, until I'm as old as he was when his dad died."

She smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. "And it's a good thing he is waiting. Some things are hard for people to process, and even harder to accept. He's right to wait until you're older."

"But how much older do I have to be? When do I get to learn the truth?"

"Patience Scorpius," she replied, sitting back in her chair. "There's still plenty of time for the truth to unravel."

* * *

"Dad, what happened to grandpa?"

Draco stopped what he was doing, glancing up at his son. The boy had just turned seventeen, the true mark of an adult in the wizarding world. And he knew that this question was coming long before his son came to bother him.

"Sit," he told the boy, gesturing to a chair. Scorpius complied before looking back at his father with eager eyes. "I wondered when you would come to see me about this."

"I've only been waiting since I was twelve for some answers," he muttered. "So what's the big secret? Why did you make me wait five years before you told me the truth?"

He sighed, standing as he turned to face the window. "For most of his life Scorpius, my father was not a good man. He made mistakes, he never made good choices, and he was very self-centered. He wanted power, and his search for power almost cost all of us our lives."

"You mean when he joined the Death Eater's and dragged you through a war beside Voldemort."

Draco stiffened. "Scorpius-"

"It's okay dad, mum used to tell me to not bring this up, but now I'm an adult. I can handle things, and I can definitely handle saying that. I've been hearing about the war since my first year at Hogwarts. We have a moment of silence in remembrance for everyone who died during the war, and at the final battle, each year at Hogwarts."

"Yes… I've heard of that."

"And each year there's a speech. The Headmistress gives it. She says the names of those who really did something huge to end the war, like Harry Potter and the old Headmaster. And they mention grandfather."

"That's not surprising," he replied with a chuckle. "My father made very few positive contributions to the war, but in the end he possibly did the most important thing anyone could do."

"And what was that?"

Draco sighed, running fingers through his hair. "The Golden Trio- that's what people referred to Potter and his friends as back in school- did a really stupid thing and came here to the Manor trying to break down the forces and take Voldemort all on their own. They were tired of watching people die and Granger decided to devise a plan to get them in and out. It was a bad idea, and a suicide mission from the start."

"Granger? As in… Rose's mum? She's the lady that married into the Weasley family right?"

His father smiled lightly, thinking of all the woman who had married the six male children of Arthur and Molly. "Yes, she's one of them. She was the brightest witch of our generation."

"And it was still a suicide mission?"

"There was no way out," his father replied. "They wanted peace, and they wanted to stop seeing their friends and family die. So they came here, sneaking through our wards and under our noses to kill the man in charge. A stray Death Eater caught sight of them, and they took flight. Somehow they ended up locked in a room with my father, mother and I."

"Really? Well, you were Death Eater's, so they should be dead, shouldn't they?"

"Yes…" Draco said, his voice trailing off, his mind drifting back into the past.

"_Shit," the redhead said when they realized they had company. This is just great._

_I stood up to begin attacking, but father stopped my hand. Surprised, I looked up at my father as mother stood as well. I was supposed to not attack Potter? There's a first._

"_What are you three doing here?" he asked, glancing at each one in turn. "Are you absolutely insane? You think you're going to accomplish something by going on a suicide mission?!"_

_The three exchanged glances, slightly surprised about what father had to say. I have to admit, I was a bit perplexed as well. Mother moved to step towards him, but I gently stopped her. Something was going on and I didn't think it would do us any good to interfere. _

"_Who saw you? How many people know you insolent children came here to kill the Dark Lord?"_

"_How did you know about that?" Weasley asked again, but Granger slapped him in the head. I always liked that about her._

"_It's pretty obvious," I mutter, as father shoots me a glare. Apparently I'm not supposed to talk._

"_Narcissa, Draco, behind the bookcase, now!"_

_Behind the bookcase is a little secret space that the Death Eater's don't even know about. I feel my heartbeat picking up as he mentions it. _

"_Why?" mother asks, looking alarmed. He shoos us away._

"_You need to go if I plan to get them out of here."_

_Everyone is stunned into silence by that, and even the Golden Trio is at a loss for words. _

"_What are you talking about?" Granger asks after a moment, looking at him closely. "What do you mean get us out? You're the enemy- you should be attacking us!"_

_Father pauses, glancing back at mother and I. "This isn't the life I wanted for my family," he mutters, shaking his head. "I wanted them to have a good, easy life, but that's never going to happen. The Lord will never let them be at peace." He takes a breath. "If I get you out of here, then you must promise to tell your Ministry when the war is won that I helped. You must promise to help keep them out of Azkaban."_

"_But how-" Potter begins, but father cuts him off. _

"_Please, there isn't time. I will take you as far as I can. Just know that this is a great sacrifice on my part. I am risking my life for this."_

"_Lucius-"mother says, but again he interrupts the speaker._

"_Darling," he replies, turning back to us. "Both of you, get inside that space. Do not come out until the danger has passed. There's a spell in there that will erase your memory of what happened. You will not remember being hidden and the Lord can use nothing against you."_

"_But father-"_

"_Please," he begs, looking around the room. "There isn't time for this. I know I haven't ever done what's right in the past, but now I finally am. I have seen into tomorrow and it is not a future I intend on visiting. But if we plan to change fate, we need to act, now!"_

_I can see the uncertainty in the trio's eyes, their insecurity about following a man they don't trust on a trip out of here, when really father could be fooling everyone and preparing to turn them in. Just now, I'm not entirely sure what's going through his head._

_The four begin walking out of the room, the trio left with few options. When I notice that mother doesn't look like she's going to move I gently grab her arm. Pulling her towards the bookcase. Pulling a single book and whispering a spell opens the hidden space. _

"_You're father-" she beings, but I shh her. The space closes, and I light my wand so we can see._

"_He'll be back soon, don't worry. He's finally trying to make up for everything he's done over the years."_

_I just never thought that fixing the past would cost him his life. Sitting there in that small space, I never knew it was the last time I would see my father alive._

Draco sighed, placing his hands on the windowsill. He hadn't thought about that in a long time. It was hard to think back to such difficult, painful times. When the trio was gone nad it was safe to come out they found Lucius, crumbled in a nearby corridor. The Death Eater's killed him without a second thought when they thought he was betraying them.

Narcissa and her son were questioned after that, but true to his word they didn't recall how they got into that space. Voldemort left them alive at the time, other things perplexing him. Not long after the final battle took place, and he was killed.

The blond returned to the telltale space not long after that, reminiscing in the scene. His mother followed, still perplexed about the experience. He ended up finding a trip switch, that shot a mist onto both their faces- a reverse potion from the one Lucius gave them. With their memories back, the passing of Lucius just hurt that much more.

He died a hero, and true to their word the Golden Trio remembered him as one. Draco wasn't ashamed the day they buried his father- he died nobly.

He hadn't thought about the past in eighteen years. It was just too hard to do. And now confronted with all of these questions by his son, Draco found it hard to look back.

"He died a hero son, he really did. You see, actions speak louder than words. He did what he had to in order to keep mother and I alive, as well as keep Britain's hope for peace alive. And he died in the process. I think Scorpius, towards the end of his life he started realizing what's important. He saw the error of his ways. And now, people remember him for that. They still recall how treacherous of a man he was, but they remember what he died for too."

He must've had plans to do something the night Potter and his friends showed up. He couldn't have known what was going to happen, but he was prepared to make a change. That touched Draco's heart most of all. He just wished his father was around still so he could properly explain things to him.

He turned back to his son, who was studying him closely now. Oh, there would be more questions, he was sure.

But for just a moment, his son was quiet. For just a moment, he got a glimpse of the man his grandfather had been.

* * *

Scorpius found his grandmother sitting in the rose garden, her favorite place to be. For once in his life, he went out there to sit with her.

Occasionally she spoke to him, but mostly she was still kind of quiet. But now he had something to say to her, something that simply couldn't be ignored.

"Father told me what happened to grandpa," he said, sitting beside her at a table. "He told me what he did to save the two of you. That's a very noble act."

She stiffened beside him, and Scorpius noted how timid she seemed. But that was okay. For once, he didn't think she needed to say anything.

He reached out, grasping her hand. "I would've been proud to know grandfather. He sounds like a noble man, someone I would want to know. And he must've loved you very much."

She didn't say anything at first, just as he expected. But after a moment she squeezed his hand back, turning to give him a soft, but genuine smile.

"I think you would've liked him too Scorpius. You would've liked him too."

_~FIN~_


End file.
